Je te désire, tu me détestes, nous nous aimons
by serenity907
Summary: Tout est contre leur couple. Elle essayera par tous les moyens de lui faire avouer qu'il ne la déteste pas. Sérénity de l'aide à Téa et Mai qui vont essayer par TOUT les moyens de les mettre ensemble..
1. L'envie de le revoir

**Sérénity s'épongea son front. Qu'il faisait chaud ! Elle décida de prendre une petite douche. Elle ouvrit l'eau et se déshabilla complètement. Elle sourit. Rien de tel pour commencer la journée ! Et le premier jour des vacances en plus ! Elle ferma les yeux. Elle pensa à lui, lui. Lui qu'elle aimait, lui à qui elle pensait tout le temps. Lui, Seto, Seto Kaiba, président de la Kaiba Corp. Elle décida d'aller le voir (après sa douche, bien entendu ! lol) car elle a une sorte de vide sans lui…**

**Dans le manoir des Kaiba :**

**-Mr Kaiba, il y a Mr Wheeler qui demande à vous voir, dit une voix féminine.**

**Seto soupira. C'est désespérant pour lui d'être déranger en plein travail. C'est vrai, seulement à 17 ans, ce beau jeune homme, brun aux yeux grands bleus froids et pénétrants devait diriger à lui seul une énorme société qui demandait beaucoup de travail, qu'il avait hérité, lui et son frère Mokuba. (mais bien entendu ce dernier ne peut pas lui donner de coup de main, allez savoir pourquoi XD)**

**-C'est bon, faites-le entrer, aboya-t-il.**

**La porte s'ouvrit. Joey fit promener son regard dans la pièce d'un air sérieux, bomba son torse et s'avança d'un pas solennel vers Seto qui, sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur, dit d'une voix sarcastique :**

**-Eh bien eh bien, on peut dire que tu es le toutou le plus fidèle au monde que je connaisse.**

**-Trêve de plaisanteries Kaiba, je viens pour te demander de SORTIR de ma vie !**

**-Mis c'est _toi qui est dans mon bureau, _je t'ai manqué ? **

**-Non, mais à ma sœur OUI !**

**Seto se figea et regarda d'un air un peu hébété le frère de la fille à qui il essayait de ne plus penser, par peur de découvrir un sentiment qui lui est peu commun, l'amour.**

**Bien sûr il aime son frère, mais il éprouve un amour différent pour elle.**

**-Tu racontes absolument n'importe quoi Wheeler ! Et d'ailleurs une Wheeler c'est couvert de puces -Joey :… (euh.. sans détails ) – et je n'en ai que faire de vos histoires de gamins, alors, fiche le camp ! **

**Joey parvint, avec un effort surhumain alors là je dis bien surhumain - et je pèse bien mes mots ! – à se calmer (sérieux, vous devez le féliciter et articula en bouillonnant au plus profond de lui-même de colère :**

**-Hier nuit, ma sœur avait clairement prononcé ces mots : «Kaiba je t'aime » et puis, elle avait serré très fort contre elle son oreiller en le couvrant de baisers (Sympa Joey de donner tous les détails à Kaiba t'as enlevé tout le suspens maintenant et Sérénity va avoir la honte de sa vie ! ) **

**Et sur ce, il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui…**

**-QUE PERSONNE JE DIS BIEN P-E-R-S-O-N-N-E NE ME DERANGE !**

**Chez les Wheeler :**

**-Quelle tenue vais-je porter aujourd'hui?**

**Sérénity ouvrit sa garde-robe et choisit.**

**-Mmh, je vais porter cette robe bleue... – elle l'enfila rapidement - et voilà ! C'est parfait !**

**Elle sortit oubliant complètement de prendre le petit déjeuner, l'esprit complètement ailleurs (devinez avec qui !). Elle atteignit la rue de ce dernier et se retrouva devant… TRISTAN!**

**-Oh tiens, salut Sérénity, dit-il en s'efforçant de sourire.**

**_Tiens tiens c'est bizarre, _se dit-elle, _que fait-il ici, juste devant le manoir des Kaiba ? Je croyais qu'il devait être avec Joey !_**

**-Coucou ! fit-elle en se mettant devant lui, face au manoir, que fais-tu ici?**

**-Ahem, eh bien tu vois, j'étais juste en train de traverser cette rue, quand tout à coup, j'ai remarqué leur pelouse, dit-il en la montrant du doigt, magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**_C'est le plus lamentable menteur de tout les temps !_ pensa-t-elle.**

**-Oui, oui, elle est magnifique, dit-elle en essayant de paraître convaincue (elle en est loin ) et sans jeter un regard vers la demeure des Kaiba (et elle veut paraître convaincue !)**

**-Sinon, quoi de beau ? demanda-t-il en lui adressant un sourire sexy (il a toujours été amoureux d'elle, lui et Duke, depuis le premier jour où ils l'ont vu, mais on le sait bien entendu)**

**-Ah bah rien et toi ?**

**-Eh bien, commença-t-il en s'interrompant brusquement en apercevant Joey qui était en train de sortir de chez les Kaiba à GIGANTESQUES pas et furax.**

**Il serra aussitôt Serenity contre lui (pauvre Sérénity chérie !) pour être sûr qu'il puisse faire des signaux à Joey et en étant certain qu'elle ne les voie pas (faut pas trop lui en vouloir, il n'a pas trop l'habitude de réfléchir… lol).**

**Joey, quand il les a aperçus, la première chose qu'il fit, c'est de remarquer sa sœur plaquée contre son ami (Joey: mmghlglg), ce qui le mit fort en colère, faisant sortir la fumée de ses oreilles et, tête baissée, il fonça sur eux.**

**Tristan s'alarma et lâcha aussitôt Sérénity qui essayait de se dégager depuis tout à l'heure.**

**-LAISSLATRANKIL, parvint-il à articuler, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? se demandèrent les Wheeler d'une même voix ? (Joey à Serene et vice-versa)**

**-Ben, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de monter la garde pour... (Tristan chut! Joey faisait les gros yeux a son ami)**

**-Quoi ? s'exclama Sérénity, pour quoi faire ?**

**-Pour qu'il puisse aller voir ce snobinard et.. **

**-Tais-toi ça suffit ! ordonna Joey. **

**-Je t'en prie Joey, raconte-moi, supplia Sérénity d'une voix suppliante.**

**Et, sans accorder un regard à Joey qui lui montrait ses crocs, il lui expliqua toute la conversation que je vous ai contée tout à l'heure…**

**-Ah bon, j'ai dit ça la nuit ? bafouilla-t-elle interloquée.**

**-Eh oui…**

**-Joey, dit-elle en se tournant vers son frère, pourquoi es-tu allé le lui dire ? C'est absurde !**

**-Désolé petite sœur mais je veux te protéger de ce snobinard ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu là ?**

**-Je suis capable de me débrouiller seule et je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je suis navrée mais je veux vivre ma vie !**

**Et sur ce, elle leur tourna le dos et s'en alla.**

**Joey, en colère contre Tristan, prit une hache (oh!) et se mit à courir derrière son ami en l'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui existent au monde...**


	2. L'invitation

Sérénity retourna chez elle, les larmes aux yeux. _Mais pourquoi le lui a-t-il dit ?_

Sur le chemin, elle vit la limousine des Kaiba défiler devant elle et s'arrêter 100 mètres plus loin mais cela elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle continuait à avancer tête baissée, broyant du noir et en s'imaginant toutes les réactions qu'à pu avoir Seto.

_Quelle idiote je suis de penser qu'il m'accueillerait à bras ouverts_ pensait-elle tristement,_ mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pr…_

-SALUT SERENITY !

Elle sursauta. Devant elle se tenait Mokuba, le frère de Seto.

-Oh, salut Mokuba, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Dis, comme Seto a un déjeuner d'affaires, tu veux bien venir déjeuner chez moi ? Je ne veux pas rester tout seul !

-Ecoute Mokuba…

Avant qu'elle puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, il prit son célèbre regard de chien abattu et, Sérénity, n'y résistant pas, finit par céder :

-Bon d'accord, mais juste pour déjeuner et puis c'est tout, hein ?

-YEAAAAAAH !

Sérénity sourit, ravie de lui faire plaisir.

Chez les Kaiba :

-Mr Kaiba, vous avez un appel téléphonique qui se dit urgent sur la 34852475e ligne.

-Pardon ?

-Euh… Excusez-moi, je voulais dire la 2e ligne.

-…

-Mr Kaiba, bredouilla une voix à l'autre bout du fil de la ligne 2, je… enfin c'est Otiwashi qui vous parle, et je voulais vous dire que… les-personnes-que-vous-attendez-ont-raté-l'avion-et…

-…(Otiwashi entendit un « pschhhht » qui devait sortir du crâne de Seto)

-...et-le-déjeûner-d'affaires-est-reporté-à-lundi-prochainAur'voir ; et il raccrocha ; il avait dit ça très vite car il savait mieux que personne que les empêchements de ce genre énervaient plus que tout son patron et il ne souhaitait pas que Seto l'accuse injustement...


	3. Déjeuner à 3 et proposition

Sérénity entra dans le manoir des Kaiba.

Elle suivit Mokuba qui gambadait joyeusement devant elle, tout joyeux, tout en lui racontant ce qu'il a fait de la journée.

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière eux et Seto en sortit. Sérénity se figea tandis que Mokuba continuait joyeusement son chemin (Hey Mokuba, reviens ici ! Serene va paniquer, et ça, ça n'a rien de séduisant !)

-Tiens tiens, 2 Wheeler la même journée dans ma maison, il va alors alors falloir désinfecter tout le bâtiment tout à l'heure !

Sérénity se retourna, le cœur battant 2 fois plus vite que la normale.

-Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il Wheeler ? rajouta-t-il en remarquant son trouble, tu as peur de moi ?

Il avança d'un pas. Sérénity recula d'un pas également. _Non pas cette fois-ci_, se dit-elle,_ je ne vais pas me laisser submerger par lui de cette façon !_

-Veuillez m'appeler par mon nom Mr Kaiba, rétorqua-t-elle d'un temps froid qui l'étonna elle-même fortement.

Seto demeura stupéfait. _Qu'elle est belle quand elle essaye de paraître impénétrable,_ pensa-t-il,_ mais non qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Une Wheeler reste une Wheeler après tout !_

_Mon Dieu qu'il est beau, _songeait Sérénity en même temps,_ si seulement il pouvait m'embrassait ou seulement si on devenait simplement amis…_

-Le dîner est servi, annonça un domestique, votre rendez-vous est annulé ? Allez-vous déjeuner ici Mr Kaiba ? rajouta-t-il en s'adressant à son patron.

-En effet, dit le patron d'une voix perçante.

Et puis se tournant vers Sérénity :

-Après vous Sérénity, dit galamment Seto en se courbant avec un rictus ironique.

Sérénity rougit de plaisir puis avança d'un air presque hautain, riant sous cape.

-Séréne, tu veux bien me passer le sel, stp ?

Ils étaient tous les trois à table. Silencieux. Mokuba observait tour à tour nos deux amis (Mokuba : oO). Mokuba remarqua notamment qu'ils se lançaient de temps à autre des regards furtifs. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'engager la conversation :

-Tu sais Sérénity, Seto et moi on a l'intention d'aller à la piscine cet après-midi et je me suis dit que ce serait sympa si tu nous accompagnais – _Oh oui ! Avec plaisir _(Séréne) – bien entendu, Seto n'a pas l'intention de nager, il vient juste pour regarder mes performances. Donc si tu pouvais seulement venir me voir ou mieux, nager avec moi !

Seto ne dit rien. Il ne pensait à rien non plus. Mais il attendait la réponse. Il leva les yeux de son assiette vers Sérénity qui l'observait, attendant un sarcasme ou un refus de sa part. Mais il ne dit rien. Ils continuèrent à se regarder droit dans les yeux et Sérénity, remarquant la position dans laquelle ils étaient, rougit brusquement et abaissa ses yeux rapidement. Mokuba, n'ayant rien raté de cette scène, encouragea :

-Allez, stp Séréne, tu es comme une sœur pour moi et j'ai besoin d'une compagnie féminine et...

-Mokuba (c'est Seto qui parle, il y avait presque quelque chose de doux dans sa voix) tu as une gouvernante !

-Ah ! Cette vieille chouette rabougrie ! Elle passe plus de temps dans la cuisine qu'ailleurs celle-là !

-Mokuba (cette fois-ci c'est Sérénity qui parlait, elle était très touchée par ce qu'avait dit Mokuba (Mokuba : héhé ! )) écoute, je…

-Allez stp stp stp

- … Bon d'accord mais seulement si _Monsieur Kaiba _n'y voit pas d'inconvénient.

-Grand frère ?

-… Qu'on me voit avec une Wheeler, Grommela-t-il presque en murmurant.

Sérénity l'entendit, ce qui la blessa au plus profond de son cœur. Par contre, Mokuba n'entendit rien, il était trop content que sa douce amie l'accompagne car quand Seto ne répond pas, il sait que c'est dans la poche !


	4. Le Choc

Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! Bon il est plutôt court, et je viens de constater que mes chapitres sont tous difformes les uns par rapport aux autres lol. Bon je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir et voici mon chapitre 4, bonne lecture !

-Excusez-moi, bredouilla Sérénity (ça veut dire qu'elle va au toilettes).

Et elle se leva. Elle marcha dignement jusqu'aux toilettes (elle sait où c'est la salle de bains, la Séréne ! Elle est déjà venue pas mal de fois dans ce somptueux manoir. Elle y rentra… et se regarda dans la glace. Une larme apparut au coin de ses yeux. Elle vit dans son reflet la larme qui descendait lentement le long de sa joue. Puis une autre. Une cascade de larmes commença à descendre. Ça la soulageait. _Pleurer pour ça, _se lamenta-elle intérieurement,_ non mais vraiment ! Je ne lui ai rien fait pour qu'il me traite de la sorte ! Peut que Joey et lui ne s'entendent pas très bien,_ (ahem !)_ ou même pas du tout (…) ou encore ils se détestent mutuellement mais quand même ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour me blesser de la sorte !_

Elle en était encore à se lamenter quand elle entendit la serrure se tourner pour s'ouvrir. Elle se ressaisit brusquement et alla se cacher dans l'un des nombreuses toilettes.

C'était Seto. Elle le reconnut à son parfum. Il scruta attentivement la vaste pièce mais ne vit personne. Sérénity retint sa respiration. Plusieurs dizaines de secondes passèrent. Elle commença à s'impatienter. Elle se mit debout sur la cuvette des toilettes et osa un regard par-dessus la porte des toilettes où elle était.

Il était toujours là. Il avait les mains plaquées sur un des lavabos, la tête baissée. Il lui tournait le dos.

_Qu'il est beau_, soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle resta quelques secondes à rêvasser tout en le regardant puis elle ferma les yeux. Le temps passait. Le parfum de Seto était tellement fort, tellement puissant tout comme son maître qu'elle pouvait le sentir comme si il était juste à côté d'elle quand soudain… PAF ! Elle avait voulu se gratter la jambe avec l'autre jambe et glissa. Malheureusement Seto passait à côté de sa cachette pour sortir et comme elle n'avait pas fermé la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et le frappa de plein fouet notre cher Kaiba au visage, qui s'effondra sous le choc…


	5. La révélation

Coucou tout le monde !! Eh oui, un an déjà !! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir laissé en plein suspense … c'est méchant oui je sais. Pour me rattraper, j'ai décidé d'avancer et de terminer cette fic. Bonne lecture !

**CHAP 5 : LA REVELATION**

Serenity demeura figée sous le choc.

_Oh mon dieu._

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

Pauvre Seto… Reprenant son sang-froid, elle tâta son poul. Il battait très vite. Un mince filet de sang coulait de sa tempe.

_Il saigne._

- Oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolée Seto, lui murmura-t-elle en lui prenant sa main, ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû t'épier ainsi mais tu me troubles tellement (elle pressa ses doigts) accroche-toi, je vais aller chercher du secours.

Et elle partit en courant.

Seto avait tout entendu. Il n'était plus inconscient et ouvrit péniblement ses yeux. Il avait très mal à la tête. Il s'adossa à la porte des toilettes, ferma les yeux et respira très profondément…

**BAAAAANG !!**

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le PDG de la Kaiba Corp fut projeté violemment contre le mur derrière la porte. (oups, c'est Serene qui a ouvert la porte . )

Une demi-douzaine de personnes (dont Serenity) fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Mais où est passé Mr Kaiba ?

- Je suis ici espèce de bon à rien, grommela une voix derrière la porte

- Mon... moonsieur Kaiba ; bredouilla Mr Mawatashi (c'est le docteur personnel des frères Kaiba et il savait qu'il n'était pas bon lorsque son patient utilisait cette voix… pas bon du tout !), cette-jeune-fille-nous-a-informés-moi-et-moi-équipe-spécialement-et-entièrement-dévoué-à-vous-qu'elle-vous-avait-accidentellement-assomé-alors-nous-avons-accouru-le-plus-rapidement-possible..

- QUI a ouvert cette porte?

TOUT le monde braqua immédiatement son doigt sur Serenity. Cette dernière rougit violemment et leva timidement sa main.

- Je n'avais même pas à poser cette question, c'est du Wheeler tout craché à coup sûr ! Mais normalement, les Toutous n'ont pas à blesser leurs maîtres, mais les Wheeler sont une grande exception ! Heureusement que t'avais assez de cervelle pour aller chercher du secours, c'est un bon début, rajouta-t-il dans un rictus.

Ses propres paroles le blessèrent profondément.

_(suite à venir)_


End file.
